


Unexpected

by Shehanitan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Het, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehanitan/pseuds/Shehanitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall and Rinoa fight the propagators onboard Ragnarok. After cleaning the ship up; they need to clean themselves. Thankfully there's a convenient bathroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **2015-07-21 READ!!**  
>  This is a republishing of the story “UNEXPECTED”. It was first written and published around November 2005 on the site adult-fanfiction.org under the same pen name “Shehanitan”.  
> I have not altered or re-read it before publishing here since I think it’s a track record of my evolution as a writer once I post more modern/up-to-date stories.  
> Hence I will save all the notes from that time just as I wrote it as part of the creation of the work.  
> Thank you for reading this first note. Please ignore the rest! XD
> 
> **Disclaimer:** SquareSoft owns the game and I make no profit of off this.  
>  **Warnings:** PWP and lemon and maybe a little silly love stuff.  
>  **Parings:** Rinoa/Squall  
>  **Beta:** CalliopePurple  
>  **Notes:** This is actually the first time I write these two in a sexual scene… So be kind if it’s not as good as the ones with S/S pairing.  
>  All sorts of critic is good. Makes me want to try out new things!
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

[Squall]  
Purple-red, stinking goo splashed over him. He shut his eyes and his mouth in an attempt to at least not get any of that inside of him. Right now, he hated his Lionheart. Why couldn’t he have a whip like Quistis or a shotgun like Irvine? Another thing he hated more than his gunblade were these fucked-up, Hynedamned Propagators! If he ever saw one of those alive again, he was going to hack it to so small bits that not even a GF’s Revive would help!

He straightened out of the cadaver of the purple, stinking thing. Almost slipping in the purple-red goo puddles, he made his way out to more clean floor ground. Rinoa was sitting at the floor, panting and tightly grasping her weapon. She wasn’t as slimy as he, but she too had gotten her deal of goo.

“Are they dead?” she asked in a faint voice.

Squall looked about. They would need to search the ship again to be totally sure. He thought he’d gotten the clue right. Colour for colour that is.

“Maybe, we need to check the ship for that,” he replied.

Rinoa made a tired and complaining noise at that, but got to her feet. Ready to yet again smash things to bits.

“Alright, but they better be dead otherwise I’ll get mean,” she grinned and he felt his own lips strain towards a smile. That made her smile even brighter.

Searching the ship for… what was it, the twelfth time? They came up with nothing. Squall found himself studying Rinoa more than their surroundings. He was proud of her. She had been such a whining, snotty, naïve little bitch in the beginning, bothering him to no end and thinking everything was black and white. She would cry for only a scratch and scream at the presence of a bug.

Now she had a new angle to her chin, a new gleam in her eyes. She strode with sure steps and straight back and was willing to take on any opponent. Sure, she still hesitated, she still needed to modify her abilities and get a little more matured safeness in her, but she was doing good. And that sway at her hips made him hard.

Squall got difficulty to breath as the erection, once discovered, grew even more and fast. Wasn’t this utter ridicules? He was washed in goo and smelled worse than a skunk, they were at some spaceship, not knowing if they would ever get back to earth, and he couldn’t think on anything else than that curved back and nice ass. Suddenly she turned around and every part of Squall froze in sheer terror that she would look down.

“If we’re lucky, the showers are working,” she smiled and tilted her head.

He recognised their surroundings as the dorm part of the ship. Had he been so immersed by looking at her from behind, he hadn’t even seen where they were going? Hyne! Now he understood why you always needed to tell Irvine the same thing twice with the girls in the room. He gave a quick nod and she smiled, turning around and heading in. Squall exhaled deeply. If he were lucky, there would be very cold water in those showers.

The dorm had six bedrooms and two shower rooms. Rinoa winked at him before she disappeared inside one. Squall took the other one and fled inside. There were three showers, each big enough to make Irvine salivate after people to share them with. The wall opposite the door, held an impressive mirror, which only depressed Squall. 

He was purple and red all over. If he could save his expensive leather jacket and trousers, he would be lucky. The gloves weren’t that expensive. He used a couple a month anyway. He wondered if he ever would be able to clean the stuff out of his hair and if his skin would be purple and red. Ugh. It felt as if the damn slime melted it’s way through all the layer of clothes and etched itself on his skin.

Terrific. He would return looking like a beaten pulp.

With a growl he started yanking off his clothes. From time to time he was afraid he would have to slit open them, the slime seemed to dry and make a good layer of glue. With sorrowful eyes he studied Lionheart laying on the counter. Would she ever be in her full grace again?

Being nude, his hopes of the chilled air discouraging his hard-on, smashed into the ground. Free, it swelled and tormented its owner with itching need. He bit his bottom lip as he ignored it as best as he could and opened a cupboard. To his surprise he found both towels and soap. In the cupboard beside he found shampoos and oils and different hand creams. Ah, well. No meaning in waiting then.

It took a little while for the shower to start jetting water. Then it took a while for it to decide whether it should spew hot or cold water. By the time he was finished, he wondered if he had any hair or skin left, with all the scrubbing he had done. At least he was a healthy, clean blush colour almost all over.

While drying himself, the door burst open and Rinoa tumbled in. They stared at each other for a long time. Rinoa started blushing furiously and Squall didn’t know whether to be awkward in his nudity or be flattered by her spying. His cock, which he thought he had succeeded in taming, rose anew in hard throbbing pulses.

“I… was, just, I thought…” she started stammering, the blush intensifying and starting to creep down her neck.

It only took a step for him to drag her towards him and kiss that teasing, full mouth. He wasn’t that experienced, only have being laid twice by older women. At the first contact, Rinoa was tense. Then she moaned and eagerly kissed back. He dug his hands in that silky looking, damp, black hair as he always had wanted to. She ran her hands up his spine and scratched her nails along his back, making him shiver.

They pressed closer to each other, naked skin against soft clothes. Her mouth tasted sweet. He would have said it tasted like some candy or fruit at first, but the longer he tasted the less he could describe it with something. She tasted ‘Rinoa’. Simply as that. In the kissing part, she seemed a little more experienced.

She delved her tongue in his mouth and did things he couldn’t describe. Rolling their tongues together, massaging his crevice in all different places. When she massaged a place under his tongue, he moaned deeply and his brain started to slowly spin. His hands started exploring at their own pace.

They leapt down her back and stroked her sides up and down and continued down to her bottom. One of her hands had twisted itself in his hair and was massaging his scalp, the other continued playing up and down his back. Squall moaned deeply and ground his cock into her.

Who started it, he really didn’t know. He was slipping her blue coat off as she took off her arm warmers. Her black vest was buttoned with hooks along her back and he eagerly unhooked them. In the mean time she had unbuttoned her shorts and that little skirt. He hadn’t noticed before that she hadn’t bothered with taking on her shoes before coming to spy, not that he cared.

Squall’s erection stood straight up along his belly and he groaned when they rubbed it between their bodies. She was as beautiful as he had thought she would be. She was curved with a smooth belly. Her tits were firm and the nipples hardening. They were probably still growing, but looked gorgeous just as they were. Not too big and not too small. Just enough to close a mouth around. Which he did. 

She gasped and arched upward, leaning back against his hands. He played his tongue around the hardening nipple and sucked. It grew taut and hard and aching and Rinoa was mewling softly. He moved to the other one and made it just as glistening and taut. One of his hands squeezed her buttock and she lightly shivered.

Her hands were playing with his hair. One thing he had learned, being with those two older women, was to take his time with them. He let one hand trace down to her cunt and she spread her legs as much as she could without loosing her balance. She mewled beautiful when he stroked a finger down over her venus and in between the lips.

When he trapped the clitoris between two fingers she shouted and arched, grinding down at his fingers. Letting her breast go, he straightened. Her black eyes had started getting dilated and she was panting as hard as he. She kissed him again. Hard and needy. She pressed up against him and he backed. She followed until he stopped by the counter.

Strange how accommodating they where to each other. No words were needed as he helped her up at the counter. She kept devouring his mouth and he moaned. His cock twitched and leaked and he groaned. He let a hand disappear down between her legs again and she willingly spread them wide. He used his thumb to tease the clit.

She gasped and gripped his shoulders. He let a finger continue down to the moisture and played around in it before yet again trapping the delicate nub between two moistened fingers. Rinoa gasped and moved against him. Her strong, round thighs trapped his hips and she used that leverage to further grind herself against his fingers.

She looked up at him and her lusty eyes could have made him cum right there. Her mouth was open and she gasped hot breath against him. He attacked her full bottom lip, sucking, gnawing, licking. She yelped of surprise and moaned, her eyes fluttering close.

He let a finger trace down again. She moaned when it slid inside her, tight, slick heat. He moaned and let go of her lip. She mewled when he let his finger sink in to his knuckles in her. He moved around in that slick heat that got even wetter by the second. Suddenly Rinoa arched hard and shouted. He’d found her little pleasure spot and grinned to himself. He massaged that spot mercilessly and soon she was moving fervently and short, hard gasped sounds were pushed out of her.

She suddenly gripped him hard and he almost doubled over. She squeezed him and stroked while he finger fucked her faster. He changed to two finger and made her bit her lips and mewl. He took that lip in his mouth instead and thrust three fingers in her wet cunt.

“Squall…” she mewled and squeezed her thighs around his hips harder.

He let her go and she eagerly guided his throbbing cock to her wet core. Biting his tongue, he entered her slowly. He moaned deeply when she slid around him tight and sucking. She was so wet he could easily push the whole way inside her. Sheeted, he moaned and she gasped with wide open mouth, no one wanting to move just yet.

White fields flashed inside his head and he could feel himself growing even harder and throb inside of her. He moved a little to shift position. Rinoa moaned and circled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He gripped her buttocks and jerked his hips. Hissing from the violent pulse of pleasure rippling through him, he pressed even tighter against her.

Carefully he moved out again, fearing his precious control would slip and he would cum. She inhaled in high-pitched sounds that made his whole body tingle. When he drove inside again her breath hitched. She moaned and ground her hips against him.

Making a snarling sound, he started to thrust into her. Gently to slowly going faster and harder.

“Squall… Hyne,” she moaned with tightly shut eyes.

Her begging voice made him see funny black spots and he pounded inside of her. His harsh moves made her shriek in sudden pleasure peaks and her nails bit down in his back. He leaned over her to get better angles and thrust faster because of it. Rinoa arched and panted. Her legs squeezed around him and she started meeting his thrusts.

“Harder. Harder,” she gasped and he more than gladly obliged her.

His new harder thrusts made her voice rise an whole octave and she started moving fervently against him. It slapped of flesh against flesh between them. Squall groaned and clenched his teeth, holding bruisening hard around her ass.

He needed to come. Hyne, he needed to come! Rinoa almost made small sobbing noises and her body was trembling. Suddenly she bit his shoulder hard and screamed muffled. She contracted around him and she was moving spasmodically. Her orgasm made it tingle in his whole body. With a shout he erupted in her, thrusting hard and fast while he emptied himself.

For a moment he could hardly breath or see anything. He rested his forehead against her trembling shoulder, as she did against him. Either he trembled enough for them both, or Rinoa was trembling as badly as he. It felt as if his legs would go out under him.

Getting the chance to gather themselves, Rinoa soon renewed her thigh and arm grip around him. But it was more like a whole bodily hug. He groaned almost in pain as he slipped out of her. Looking up, she smiled brightly. He thought he actually had a rather silly grin himself, plastered all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I think this went quite well. I don’t know why I’ve been so afraid of writing a little het. But I was.
> 
> I will adore every word you can give me about it! It will inspire me to do more of these pwps.
> 
> /Shehanitan


End file.
